


A Fair Turn of Events

by tohrusmile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fair, Ferris Wheels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, School, note passing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohrusmile/pseuds/tohrusmile
Summary: France invites England on a date to apologize for angering him.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Fair Turn of Events

Wind blew silently into the classroom, ruffling a British boy’s dirty blonde hair. The Brit’s name was Arthur, he was currently wearing a pouty expression whilst avoiding eye contact with a certain French classmate of his, Francis. The French male was glaring at him with intense eyes, daring Arthur to take even one small peek over to him.

If Francis had blinked, no one would have noticed; he was practically burning a hole into Arthur’s head. He just wanted him to turn his gaze towards his direction once, even if for a second. After dating Arthur for a little over a year, Francis had figured out that the British boy tended to be more easily wounded than a four year old with no supervision. However, Francis found this to be part of Arthur’s unusual charm; he had never met anyone with emotions that played so easily into their expressions, every little thought Arthur had could be read at a glance, and Francis found this to be fascinating.

Francis was known for dating around a lot, he always dreamed of finding just one person he could instantly connect with. He wanted to feel sparks in his heart that could only rival the intensity of fireworks, lighting up the sky ferociously. That was exactly the feeling that ignited itself inside Francis, from the moment he first saw Arthur. They had both been late to school due to rain, and there he was soaked, and mumbling curses under his breath, he was so beautiful, rain dripping through his shaggy hair, Francis couldn’t look away, and then their eyes met. 

From that moment on a spark flickered in Francis’s heart, daring to be set fully ablaze: and it was that challenge, in that one moment of luck, that caused Francis to chase after the British boy, and that led to the present moment. 

A small crumpled piece of paper landed on Arthur’s desk and he irritatedly moved his gaze between the paper and Francis. The French boy simply responded with a pleading expression, his lip pushed out in a manner that made Arthur want to forget his anger, and kiss him right then and there, but Arthur kept his composure, minus the slight blush now spread across his cheeks. 

The truth was Arthur had already forgotten his reason for being so vexed, but he refused to admit that, both out of embarrassment and because he loved the attention Francis demanded so cutely, when Arthur ignored him. Slowly Arthur’s hands worked to smooth out the note, while Francis’s eyes stayed fixed on his hands at work, animated thoughts playing in his mind as he gazed intently at Arthur’s nimble fingers. Arthur scanned the note curiously, “I am so sorry mon amour, allow me to make up for my mistakes. I will show you the best date possible. Please give me a chance this Sunday.”

Arthur couldn’t help but softly smile down at the sweet note, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he truly did love that idiot, “Fine, but it better top all our other dates,” he hissed quietly toward his French neighbor, hiding his embarrassment with false anger. Francis’s face immediately lit up, dumb joy causing his cheeks to heat up. He would definitely make this a night to remember.

~time skip to Sunday~

Francis arrived at Arthur’s house, hair in a pony tail hanging off his shoulder, wearing a black turtleneck, fashionable round glasses, and stylish shoes, he knocked on his door, red roses hidden behind his back. Arthur opened the door and was immediately taken back by Francis’s suave appearance. He always forgot how nice his casual outfits looked. His face began to heat up, as he quickly turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Francis stepped forward, holding out the roses. “For you, Angleterre,” Francis said with a soft, yet slightly nervous expression. He quickly analyzed Arthur, he was wearing one of his stylish outfits from his punk faze, and it drove Francis wild, black leather jacket, British flag bandana tied around his neck, a plain red shirt, and ripped jeans.

“Thanks, you look nice,” Arthur said, taking the flowers and still avoiding eye contact.

Francis chuckled at the cuteness of his boyfriend's response, “Are you ready? I promise only the best date for my little Angleterre.” 

Arthur eyed Francis skeptically. “I get to be the judge of that,” the British boy declared with an obnoxious scoff. 

Francis held his arm out in an escorting manner, and Arthur slowly linked his arm through, heart slowly pounding more at the close contact. He could smell a sweet rose like scent coming from Francis. Arthur loved the effort Francis put forth for their dates, though he would never admit it.

“Are we walking?” Arthur questioned. 

“Hm, it is a lovely day and our destination is not that far,” Francis replied, pointing towards a fair being held down the street.

“Really?” Arthur raised one brow, surprised at Francis’s choice destination.

“I figure it could be a delightful change of pace, to our normal…” Francis paused looking Arthur up and down, “dates.” 

Arthur felt his face heat up even more as his mind flashbacked to the times in reference, “yes, well the weather is quite beautiful today, perfect for an outing I suppose,” Arthur said, hoping to change the subject.

~time skip to inside the fair~

Arthur scanned the fair, seeing many different games and rides, he tried to hold in his excitement, not wanting to look silly in front of his boyfriend. “What should we do first?” Arthur turned as he spoke and was left breathless upon the scene that filled his vision. Francis looked like a kid in a candy shop, eyes glittering, a huge toothy smile plastered across his face. Arthur wished he could capture this moment, and that's when Francis turned towards him. 

“I am so sorry, did you say something? I could not hear you over the noise,” he gestured around them as he spoke, leaning in closer to hear Arthur better. 

“I didn’t say anything, you're just getting old,” Arthur responded, nervous at the sudden close proximity of his boyfriend's face. 

A shocked expression like that of a puppy, who was tricked into thinking his ball was thrown when it's still in its owner's hand, placed itself upon Francis’s face. “Old? we are basically the same age.” 

Arthur bit his lip to try and hold back laughter at the adorable response, but ultimately failed as his cheeks turned a rosy pink, and the sweet melody of happiness filled the air. This caught Francis off guard, as he completely forgot his confusion, falling into a daze at the captivating sight of his lover laughing. How can he be so gorgeous? Francis thought, feeling his cheeks heat up, and chest tighten. His heart began to race, as dreams of stealing a kiss danced through his mind.

Arthur finally caught his breath, still bent over slightly, clutching his sides from laughing so hard. “How about we start with the tea cups?” he said, grabbing Francis’s hand as he cheerfully trudged towards the ride. Francis gladly followed, looping his fingers through Arthurs to tighten the hold. 

“Just two riders?” the ride operator questioned.

“Yes it’s just us”, Francis responded, a glowing expression on his face, as the reality of the date set in, making him giddy. It did not matter how many dates they had been on, he always felt elated at the occasions.

“Why the stupid smile?” Arthur asked, slightly agitated at the thought that he might have shown it only to be flirty with the ride operator.

“I am always happy by your side Angleterre,” Francis spoke with genuine honesty, and before Arthur could reply they were ushered onto the ride.

It started slow, spinning faster as the ride went on, bright smiles, and cheery laughter blended into the air, as they let loose enjoying themselves. It seemed to end too soon, as a pout appeared on Arthur’s face. He glanced over to Francis and a look of bewilderment replaced his prior expression, soon changing into joyous laughter. Francis’s hair that had been neatly tied back, was now disheveled, pieces of hair sticking out everywhere, as if he had rubbed a balloon against his head. 

A puzzled Francis, looked at Arthur with pure confusion, causing him to double over into a second fit of laughter, the only thought in his mind being, “how can he be so cute?” 

Francis watched his boyfriend with perplexed amusement. When the British boy finally caught his breath, he leaned in closer to Francis, “your hair looks ridiculous, here let me try and fix it.” They wore matching smiles, as Arthur tried his best to straighten the French boy's hair. 

“Your hair’s just going to become messy again, why wear it up?” Arthur mused. 

Francis nervously eyed the ground, “you told me you liked when I wore it up,” he paused to study Arthur’s expression, “I always aim to impress my lover”, he purred in a sweet, flirty tone.

“Oh shut up, idiot”, Arthur rolled his eyes, a crooked smile on his face. “Keep talking and I’ll be forced to shut you up myself”, the British boy challenged.

Francis arched an eyebrow, “and what if I want you to silence me?” 

“Then I would be glad to oblige in doing so,” Arthur responded steadily with a soft tone. 

Suddenly the distance between them was gone, their lips met in passionate blaze, the tension in the air transformed into a chemical reaction, the sounds of the fair disappeared, as the two lovers danced a passionate tango for dominance. Arthur gripped Francis’s hair, tugging lightly, as Francis slowly moved a hand lower, slipping it into Arthur’s back pocket to tug him closer. 

Arthur finally pulled back, panting from the intensity, “we are in public you know,” he said as he rested his forehead against his boyfriends.

“Yes, but you kissed me,” Francis retorted in a pointed tone, making no effort to hide his delight at this turn of events. 

“And you made no effort to hold back,” the British boy responded, a dumb grin plastered on his face. They stayed like this for a full minute, just staring into each other's eyes, the very definition of joy.

The moment was interrupted by a low growling sound, “hungry?” Francis asked with an amused look.

“Maybe,” Arthur answered, ignoring his lover's cocky smile. 

They strolled through many stalls, checking out different types of fair foods. Francis bought a nice vegetable wrap, while Arthur got a corn dog, by now the sun had started to set, so the park was fully lit up. They sat down on a bench facing the ferris wheel, watching couples get on and off. 

“I must admit I’ve had fun today,” Arthur spoke quietly into the chilly air.

“Oh? so you forgive me,” Francis questioned. His full attention was on Arthur and the way the sunset made his skin glow slightly, his hair moving gently with the breeze, making for a picture perfect moment. 

“Yes, you kept your end of the bargain, you’re forgiven,” Arthur chuckled. He moved to face Francis, his breath instantly catching in his throat at the site of his beautiful French boyfriend: the way the light caught his gorgeous pools of blue, his tender expression, lips relaxed in a pleasant grin, his hair being highlighted by the sunset, how could he ever forget how handsome he was. 

There they were, staring at each other, enjoying the moment, no words needed to be spoken, no actions were needed to confirm their love, they just sat silently with matching expressions of happiness.


End file.
